Era mais fácil quando o mundo estava acabando
by spnbluecats
Summary: Onde Cas fica bêbado, Dean tem sentimentos e Sam faz um discurso.


_**Onde Cas fica bêbado, Dean tem sentimentos e Sam faz um discurso.**_

* * *

Dean pode ou não ter entrado em pânico no momento que percebeu que Castiel não estava em seu quarto. Ou na biblioteca. Ou em lugar algum da Batcave, para ser exato. Sam encontrou o irmão na cozinha, a expressão de desespero muito familiar no rosto do Winchester mais velho, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lá vamos nós de novo, pensou, soltando um suspiro e sentando diante de Dean.

- Então?

Dean piscou lentamente em direção a Sam e abriu a boca, apenas para tornar a fechá-la novamente. Era como falar com uma criança às vezes, e Sam apenas respirou fundo.

- Dean, alguma coisa aconteceu. Diga logo.

- Não há nada, Sammy.

Se Dean não queria falar, ia ser uma luta. Mas Sam conhecia o irmão muito bem, e resolveu tomar uma outra estratégia. Lançando os olhos em volta, ele percebeu a ausência de Castiel. O que era estranho, porque desde que os anjos haviam caído, Cas tinha sido como uma sombra, sempre atrás de Dean.

- Dean?

- O que é, Sammy?

- Onde está Castiel?

Sam assistiu o rosto de Dean corar até atingir uma tonalidade muito vermelha, que ia até as orelhas.  
Por um momento, ele contemplou recuar. Eu não tenho certeza de que quero ouvir sobre isso, pensou.

- O que, vocês brigaram?

- N-não...

Oh, meu Deus, um Dean monossilábico e gaguejando não era bom sinal. Sam olhou novamente nos olhos de seu irmão e podia jurar que ele estava a ponto de chorar. Lá vamos nós, ele pensou, quase sentindo saudades do tempo em que o Apocalipse era sua única preocupação. Lidar com seu irmão emocionalmente constipado e um ex-anjo inseguro e deprimido numa base diária era quase mais difícil.

- Ele me deixou...

Levou um tempo para Sam absorver o conteúdo das palavras do irmão. Quando o fez, ele sentiu seu coração apertado.

- Como assim, deixou? Ele foi embora? - Sam tomou fôlego, tentando recuperar a calma – O que diabos você fez?

Dean pareceu ainda mais miserável, mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira e desviando os olhos do irmão mais novo. Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, Sam esperava pela inevitável explosão que sempre acontecia quando confrontava Dean. Mas ela não veio.

- Sammy... Dean disse, numa voz quebrada e Sam podia ver o brilho das lágrimas se formando nos olhos do irmão.

- Ele não queria... eu achei que ia ser legal... mas aí ele...

A boca de Sam caiu aberta, enquanto ele tentava traduzir o significado disso. Empurrando algumas explicações muito traumáticas que envolviam Dean e Cas e pouca roupa para o fundo da mente, ele tentou novamente.

- Vamos lá, Dean. Não pode ter sido nada de mais, se você não está com o nariz sangrando nem nada...

Dean olhou para ele com certo ar de revolta, que seria cômico não fosse a lágrima finalmente correndo pela bochecha esquerda do Winchester mais velho. Sam engoliu em seco. Ele só tinha visto Dean chorar duas vezes na vida.

- Você não entende, Sammy. Eu só queria experimentar...

- Oh, não, Dean, eu acho que eu não quero saber os detalhes disso! Disse Sam, tentando se livrar das centenas de situações onde essa frase se encaixaria.

- Que você acha que eu estou falando, Sam? Eu só queria saber o quanto bêbado eu poderia deixar Castiel agora que ele é humano! E aí eu peguei umas cervejas e depois uma garrafa de uísque e então Cas começou a ficar meio estranho...

Certo. Bem melhor, pensou Sam. Nada envolvendo seu irmão e seu melhor amigo nús. Espere, estranho como?

- Eu ainda não entendo, Dean. Como assim, Cas ficou estranho?

Dean engoliu em seco. Sam ficou apenas esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Ele estava realmente muito bêbado... Ficou dizendo coisas, sobre o que ele viu ao longo do tempo... E estávamos rindo, que o cara fica mesmo divertido quando está alto, Sammy, estou dizendo...Mas então ele se inclinou e começou a olhar pra mim de um jeito estranho... E aí ele disse...

Dean desviou os olhos de Sam novamente. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e parecia que finalmente ia dizer alguma coisa, mas recuou.

Mas Sam não estava disposto a deixar ele sair dessa tão fácil.

- Dean, de uma vez por todas, o que no inferno aconteceu entre você e Cas, a ponto de fazer ele ir embora? Nós estamos perdendo tempo, aqui, enquanto poderíamos muito bem estar atrás do cara. Ele não pode ficar sozinho por aí, não é seguro.

- Ele disse que gosta de olhar meu rosto. Que gosta de olhar minhas sardas e que ele costumava contar todas elas quando era um anjo e que elas são como uma porra de mapa da Via Láctea.

Sam piscou. Isso não era o que ele esperava, embora fosse algo que Castiel certamente diria, mesmo sóbrio.

- E aí vocês brigaram? Por isso?

- Não!

- Então o que?

- Foda-se, Sam! Eu beijei ele, você não entende? O cara simplesmente disse que eu sou uma porra de uma constelação, e ele tinha acabado de passar meia hora dizendo como ele gostava de olhar o céu daqui da terra, porque ele via as estrelas e ele ama as estrelas e aí ele só me encarou e eu olhei para ele e ele olhou para minha boca e lambeu os lábios e eu estou tão, tão ferrado!

- Você beijou Castiel? E ele foi embora?

Dean abanou a cabeça, as lágrimas correndo livres agora.

- Não, Sammy. Droga, eu estraguei tudo, e quando eu percebi o que tinha feito, eu... Bem, eu corri para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: você embebedou um ex-Anjo do Senhor, que por um acaso vem a ser o seu melhor amigo senão o único e aí você o beijou, porque ele comparou você com uma porra de constelação, e se esse discurso de sardas e estrelas não foi a maior declaração de amor que eu já ouvi, que Deus me defenda! Então você simplesmente deixou ele sozinho e confuso e se trancou no quarto feito um adolescente hormonal?

- Sammy...

Sim, o Apocalipse tinha sido muito, muito mais fácil de lidar, pensou Sam.

- Quer saber, Dean? Eu já estou farto dessa história! Porque, você vê, eu tenho estado em torno de vocês dois há anos, Dean, cinco malditos anos! Aturando os concursos de encarar, as brigas, a porra do auto sacrifício e nem me fale dos meses em que eu tive que aguentar você chorando à noite abraçando a porra do trenchcoat, feito uma viúva de guerra, quando você achava que eu estava dormindo! Você claramente tem um tesão toda vez que vê o Cas ir todo fodão numa luta e olha pro cara como se ele fosse a coisa mais adorável do universo. Agora, você vai deixar de lado essa coisa toda de "eu sou Dean Winchester, e eu só gosto de peitos" e vai sair atrás de Castiel, e quando você o encontrar vai ter uma porra de um coração para coração com ele! E vai trazê-lo de volta pra casa, porque ele também é meu amigo e eu quero ter certeza que ele está seguro. Você entendeu bem, Dean?

Quando Dean apenas ficou olhando para Sam de boca aberta, ele achou que tinha feito certo. Então, ele virou as costas para o irmão e foi para a biblioteca, suspirando aliviado quando ouviu a porta da frente sendo fechada.

Sam quase se arrependeu de seu discurso inflamado quando foi acordado mais tarde naquela noite pelos sons muito sugestivos vindo do quarto de Dean. Quase.

Se era para seu irmão e seu amigo serem felizes, Sam poderia lidar com algumas imagens mentais traumáticas.

Mas isso não o impediu de abrir seu laptop e encomendar tampões de ouvido online.

* * *

_**N/A: eu não sei de onde isso veio. Sinceramente.**_


End file.
